Penance
by K'Arthur
Summary: [Post Trails in the Sky the 3rd] Kevin Graham attempts to make amends for his failings.


_A/N: Written expressly for Violet with holiday wishes as part of the Kiseki Secret Santa Exchange 2018._

 **Penance  
** **by K'Arthur**

* * *

"Aren't they great, Ries?" Kevin asked, not really listening for an answer as he took a few steps to admire his new sneakers in the store's large mirror. He had finally managed to get his hands on the newly released, infamous Strega K-43s. Bold, striking, red leather made up most of shoe, with black and gold streaks that flared into a flame on the heel. But the feature that had all Strega enthusiasts lining up for hours was that these shoes lit up with every step.

The reply from Ries was entirely flat. "They're great."

"You don't sound like you think they're awesome." Taking a few exaggerated strides, he grinned as the shoes flashed their colors in rhythm with his footfalls—first red, then yellow, then back again to red.

She frowned as she delivered a harsh truth. "They're shoes that cost more than your entire month's salary. We wasted all morning waiting in line for them."

"No, they're not shoes. They're _Stregas_!" He feigned insult, perhaps a bit too well.

"You're an idiot," she said, narrowing her eyes.

He gave her a wink. "But I'm an idiot with the latest Stregas Model K-43."

"Can we go now?" It was more of a sigh than a question.

"Are you hungry or something?" he asked. She had been in a foul mood all morning. Granted, they had to stand in line for a few hours and that was boring. Although, he did most of the waiting, and she did most of the leaving the line to find herself some snacks. But apparently it wasn't enough.

"Or something," she muttered.

Kevin shook his head as he took the shoes off and put them back in the box. "Look, you're obviously upset about something. I don't' know what that something is because I can't read your mind, Ries."

"You're not wearing them out?" She raised a brow as she abruptly changed the subject.

"Nah, don't want them to get dirty."

She led him out the store and glared at the enormous line of people still waiting for their chance to buy the coveted sneakers. "I don't get it."

"They're more valuable clean."

"So you'll never see them light up again, then?"

"I'll wear 'em soon enough."

They walked without words back towards the inn, and after awhile, she eventually broke the awkward silence. "I'm not asking you to read my mind. But, like I said last night when we arrived in this city: I want to go home."

He couldn't resist the urge to tease her. "What, you got a date or something?"

"Hardly."

He adjusted the prized box under his arm, lest she decide to elbow him or something. "Well, we had a job to finish and it's not my fault that it took longer than planned. I mean, I didn't expect to have to fight our way through those catacombs to find what we were after." He found himself getting annoyed with her, since she damn well knew the mission became more than just a simple pick up and delivery job. "Besides, how often do we get to go to the Empire? Much less Bareahard?"

"I know, but we could've left this morning."

"Well, we'll leave after I visit with the Archbishop. It's also not my fault he wasn't around yesterday to sign for the item, either."

"You could've already done that _this morning_."

"I realize that, but c'mon, you can't deny a man his kicks." He patted the box as he gave a ridiculous grin.

She snorted at him. "I'm going to that huge restaurant we just passed. Go finish the job. You don't need me for that. Maybe I'll be able to get a decent meal for a change."

"Yeah, maybe that'll cheer you up," he said, a bit too sarcastically. Ries' relationship with food was not one that should be taken lightly, but he was growing more impatient with her attitude by the minute. "I'll see you later."

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

Kevin made his way back to the Cathedral hoping to find the Archbishop to sign the required papers for keeping of the artifact that he and Ries had secured earlier in the week. But, he was also glad to give himself a break from Ries and whatever her problem was that had her in twist. While it hurt him to see her so out of sorts, and more so to think that he may be cause of her distress, he honestly couldn't think of anything he had done that would get her this angry. Something was amiss, but it had to be something he wasn't privy to, right?

Stepping inside the beautiful, gigantic church, he was immediately greeted by one of the nuns. "A Blessed Light Letting Day to you, Father."

"Huh?" he found himself saying, his heart sinking into his feet. "Oh, crap."

The nun gave him a quizzical look but walked back into the sanctuary in silence.

And that's when it suddenly it all made sense.

That was why Ries was upset. Her favorite holiday had been forgotten, and forgotten by the one person who shouldn't—him. True, Light Letting Day wasn't celebrated anywhere beyond the walls of Arteria, except maybe by a few priests and other clergy dispatched to the ends of Zemuria. It was the celebration of the founding of the High Seat in Arteria, when, according to legend, the Goddess blessed the land by letting light shine up from the Sepith Veins to encircle Her chosen land. Unfortunately, it never fell on the same day of any year, since it was dictated by an ancient calendar that counted the phases of the moon. Which is how he managed to forget it.

He sank down into the last pew of the church and closed his eyes in prayer. Aidios forgive him. He knew what this day meant to Ries, and he had selfishly spent it standing in line to buy shoes. He should've listened when she had said all she wanted to do was go home. Home to Arteria…where the festival would be in full swing with endless food and good company from the other Gralsritter.

But the food wasn't the reason Ries loved Light Letting Day so much.

She loved it for the same reasons he did—it was that time of year they really felt like family, back when they were kids and things were simpler at Aster House. No matter what troubles they had, there was always laughter that day. It was the only day they didn't have to do chores or attend classes or spend hours reading the Testaments. They were allowed to play outside, often in the snow, running and chasing each other while throwing snowballs. The Matron would prepare the traditional meal of a delicious roast with all the trimmings and the older children would make treats and desserts. Rufina's peppermint and chocolate cookies were his favorite, and Ries would always try to hide some extra in the pockets of her dress.

The feast was their best meal of the year, but the Wishing Lanterns were the special ritual that the children spent weeks preparing for. They would build paper lanterns and then lovingly write their wishes onto to them, and on Light Letting Day, the lanterns would be placed into a large circle to mimic the Light of legend. At midnight, when the bells of the church would sound, they'd be released. The children's dreams would fly off into the darkness, the wind and hope carrying them to the heavens.

His favorite part of the lantern release was building a fort out of blankets with Ries and Rufina. The three of them would cuddle up just outside of the circle of lanterns and wait excitedly to hear the bells. Ries would always wish for silly things—more egg salad sandwiches or extra desserts. One time he asked her why she didn't wish for a family, since that's what every kid in Aster House really wanted. She smiled and said she already had one with him and Rufina so she didn't need to wish for one.

And that was the year he stopped wishing for one as well.

Kevin sighed to himself, looking up at the ornate, painted ceiling. An image of Aidios with her arms outstretched brought him a bit of comfort in his guilt. Remorse was something Kevin was learning. Or rather, re-learning. All of those years forcing himself into a cold shell of a person, not caring what he was becoming had taken their toll and turned him into a person he didn't like. He had been doing better, and Ries was helping with that by keeping him honest and reminding him of the good in the world. Hell, she had never given up on him, even when he had given up on himself.

She was what was keeping him together these days and he had let her down.

He knew what he needed to do.  
He just hoped he had the mira to do it.  
Because, he was an idiot.  
And Ries deserved better.

* * *

"Ries!" Kevin called as he knocked on the door to her room in the inn, being sure to drag out her name about ten syllables. "Ries, you still mad?"

He heard shuffling within but it stopped suddenly. Pressing his ear to the door, he wasn't expecting her to yank it open and cause him to nearly fall down. He caught himself just in time to keep a hold on the bag he carried. "Why did you do that?!"

"What do you want, Father Graham?"

He winced at the way she addressed him and readjusted the sack on his arm. "Look, I finally figured out why you wanted to go home. And I'm sorry. I really didn't realize it was Light Letting Day. " He paused, hoping she'd invite him in, but when she didn't, he asked, "So can I come in?"

"Is that a command?"

He scratched the back of his neck. She was definitely not going to let this go easily. He loved how she would stand up to him and his antics, but he was hoping she'd go easy on him this one time. "Uh, not really?"

"I don't want to."

Kevin gave her the biggest pout he could possibly muster. "Please?"

"Fine, come in."

He set down his parcel and reached inside to produce two paper lanterns. "Time to make a wish!"

"I wish for you to go away," she said, glaring at him and his pathetic attempt at nostalgia.

"Ries. I'm trying here," he said as he put the lanterns back into the bag. "Honestly, I had no idea. I don't know what day of the week it is, much less if it's a holiday no one outside of Arteria has ever heard of."

"You certainly knew that your precious shoes were being released today."

"Yeah, well, there were plenty of advertisements everywhere."

"Fair enough," she sighed. "But lanterns aren't going to make me feel better."

"I know, but if you come downstairs with me, I've got something that may help to earn your forgiveness."

"What's downstairs?" she asked, canting her head at him.

He gave her a wink. "You won't know until you take a look."

"All right," she said, her tone still skeptical.

He awkwardly offered her his arm but she just glared at him and walked in front of him. As they approached the staircase, something in the air caught her attention. Something, so very savory smelling, something he knew she hadn't eaten in a long time—a perfectly seasoned rib roast.

Descending the stairs, he guided her into the restaurant towards a single table for two, set with a formal tablecloth, and a giant, delicious smelling rib roast in the middle of it. Kevin pulled out the chair for her. "I know I screwed up, so I had the chef here make you the traditional Light Letting Day meal."

"You…what?" she said, eying the roast as if it were about to run away.

"We're going to have our own Light Letting celebration with all the fixings. Roast, potatoes, carrots, that nasty green stuff you like—"

She interrupted and corrected him. "Spinach."

"Yeah, that. And bread, salad, corn, and the chef is making some special mushroom caps with cheese in them." He gave her a wink. "And of course, dessert and Quincy Bell chocolate."

Ries picked up her fork and poked the roast, as if to see if this was real. She gave him a smile. "You did all of this, for me?"

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his forehead. "I know I screwed up, and I know why you like this holiday so much, because I love it for the same reasons. It's the least I could do, y'know?"

She stood up and gave him a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. I think this may be better than going to the big celebration."

"Yeah, me too," he answered, returning the embrace. She was truly remarkable to put up with him and he considered himself blessed to have her in his life. He needed to remind himself of that fact more often.

Reclaiming her seat, she touched a finger to her chin in thought. "How'd you do all this? I mean, I know it must've been expensive."

"Eh," he shrugged, starting to carve the roast for her as the chef began parading out the rest of the food. "Lots of guys want to help out a simple man of the cloth, y'know."

She chuckled at that, and, when she glanced over at the chef, she noticed that he was wearing brand new Stregas K-43s, which lit up red and yellow as he walked.


End file.
